Visual display terminals (VDTs) for use in color critical applications such as digital photography or publication soft-proofing must provide an accurate and consistent visual color reference. The VDT converts a digital representation of a color into an appropriate optical output. The digital representation of a color may use any of a variety of color space models, such the RGB color space. The digital representation may have any desired resolution, such as a 24 bit representation of a pixel that provides for 256 levels for each of red, green, and blue levels. The optical output may be produced by any of a variety of technologies for producing a full color visual display, such as cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid crystal display (LCD), light valve technology (LVT), plasma display, digital light processing (DLP), and liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS).
The optical output that results from a given digital input is subject to a variety of variables. If the VDT is to perform satisfactorily for color critical applications, the VDT should be calibrated to provide an accurate and consistent optical output in response to the digital inputs.